The Beginning of the End
by CaaRehme
Summary: When everyone thought that the Apocalypse had been left behind, they discover that everything was just an appetizer, and that the true Revelation was coming. The emergence of a woman claiming to be Bobby's niece alarm everyone, even when she is the one who brings up the subject of Armageddon. But she hides something else, something not even in their dreams they imagined exist.


A man, landing just short of 6'11", walks around the living room to the kitchen. His weight never seems to really waver from 175 pounds, unless he hasn't eaten in a few days. Not eating, however, is rare. Dean Winchester loves food, and to counter his tendency to eat excessively, is Dean's workout. Staying in shape is a requirement for his job.

His green eyes tend to be very expressive and often show emotions he may not want to speak about or, as he has tendency to do, lie about.

But most important about that man was his personality. Dean isn't a talker. He prefers a shot of whiskey over sharing and caring. He can be fairly cold and unfeeling, as he was raised, or he can be compassionate and kind. Dead wears a 'mask' in order to hide his emotions. This mask consists of snide comments, sarcasm, and cock-sure attitude. But, beneath the mask Dean can be describe somewhat similarly to a child, He's often vulnerable and scared. Dean tries to avoid his emotions, preferring to be the soldier his father raised him to be.

Once at the kitchen, he took a beer from the refrigerator, while listening to Bobby and his brother Sam talking with one another.

Sam, on the other, was quite different in some aspects compared to him. People referred to Sam as the 'Gentle Giant', 'Jolly Green Giant', and 'The Bear' all for one reason: he is exceptionally tall. Standing at six foot four and weighing two hundred and ten pounds, Sam is quite a sight to behold. He is broadly built with a wide, slightly chubby face. His face actually appears somewhat cherubic and babyish compared to his more rugged looking brother. Despite his muscle mass (and rather large biceps), however, Sam is somewhat lanky. He isn't the most built of men, and anyone who is slightly more muscular could possibly take him down. Even still, being tall definitely has its advantages. But most important, his brother was clever. Many times Sam was the one who figure out the problem. And no different from before, he was talking with Bobby about that didn't stopped to worry them.

"What does this looks like?" Sam asked, rummaging through various documents that were thrown on the table.

"I don't know for sure, kid. But the way you both were saying what you saw, about this light's explosion, I really think you should talk with your guard angel". Bobby, the old man that looked nothing more than that but that was much more, said mocking both of them.

"But Bobby," Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring the man's commentary about Castiel. "explosions caused by an angel is only light… And this one, it had fire and a huge hole that was opened in the ground.

"I don't know, boys." Bobby sighed. "I think you should ask him."

"Damn it" Dean exclaimed, coming from the kitchen. "All that I needed. More angels" He also sighed, tired about all this things that have happened during the early month, about angels and demons, heaven and hell, Lucifer and Miguel. "I will try to call Castiel". Dean said, staring at the room's ceiling, preparing himself to call for the angel, but before he could said a word, a knock on the front door made him stop.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Dean looked at Bobby, annoyed that his ritual had been interrupted.

"Not that I know…" Bobby raised from his habitual chair, walking to the door's direction. Through the door's window, he could see a woman's silhouette, turned with her back to the entrance. She didn't looked to be dangerous, so that's why he opened the door. "Hm… Hello, can I help you?".

The blonde woman looked to be twenty seven years old, or at least was what she appeared to be when she turned.

"Uncle Bobby!" The young lady embraced the old man, startling him.

Dean could processed what he had just heard, looking at Sam in disbelief. Bobby had never mentioned before that he have a niece.

"Uncle?" Dead exclaimed to his brother before looking again at the scene in front of them, and that strange woman hadn't yet released Bobby. But, what the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone, how your doing? So finally my vacations had begun and now I have time to write. For those who read my others fanfics, don't worry, you might get an Christmas present. Now, about this story.<em>

_I am translating it, because I have it written in Portuguese. I decided to post here because it was a sucess at the first place, when I had post it. It was my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Please I need reviews to see if I should post the rest of it. PLEASE REVIEW! oh and castielxoc will soon come._

_PLEASE, REVIEW!_


End file.
